Let the Tables Turn for Jacob
by KatieKatBar
Summary: What if Jacob where the one marrying Bella, how would the story change? This story is good for Jacob fans, I do not sujest you read this if you hate Jacob. This story is what I think would happen if Jacob hadn't told Edward on the phone about the funeral.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters***

Chapter 1

What if Jacob could change his life…

Narrator: Once upon a time there lived in a place far, far away, wait one bloody minute…

Jasper: Bloody? Blood! Where? Where!

Alice: Jasper, come on; let the narrator do his job. There's no blood, it's just in expression.

Jasper (Disappointed and looking down) No blood?

Alice: (Shaking her head) No blood.

Narrator: Thank you Alice.

Alice: You're welcome.

Narrator: Any way, as I was saying, this story does not go "Once upon a time there lived in a place far, far away." It goes like this, Bella and Edward had decided to go to England…

Edward: England! Why England! Why not Italy or France, why England?

Bella: Because I wanted to, besides, I can't speech Italian or French!

Edward: Fine.

Narrator: Excuse me! I was telling a story here!

Renesme: Yeah daddy, let the narrator tell his story!

Jacob: Yeah, let him tell his story!

Edward: Fine, just one second though. Narrator, what teem are you, team Jacob or team Edward?

Narrator: I'm team Switzerland!

Bella and Renesme: Us too!

Edward and Jacob: *Sigh*

Narrator: Excuse me! I'm telling a story here!

Every one other than the narrator: Fine, spaz.

Narrator: I'm not a spaz! *Sigh* Back to my story. Bella and Edward had decided to go to England, (Glaring at Edward). They decided to go there because Bella didn't know how to speech any other language other than English…

Bella: I can speech more than just-

Narrator: (Spazing) SHUT UP! THEY DECIDED TO GO TO ENGLAND BECAUSE RENESME DID NOT KNOW HOW TO SPEECH ANY THING OTHER THAN ENGLISH AND NO ONE COMMENT OTHER WISE I WILL BRING VICTORIA BACK FROM THE DEAD WITH AN ARMY THREE TIMES AS BIG!!!!

Every one other than the narrator: *Silent*

Narrator: *Sigh* Thank you! ANY WAY…Bella, Edward, Renesme and Jacob decided to go on a trip for Renesme's first birthday. They took a private jet (stare at every one), no one better comment or I bring in an army of shape shifters...

Renesme: Mommy, I'm scared…

Narrator: SHUT UP!!!

Bella: That's it; no one talks to my daughter like that!

Narrator: Wait, I'm sorry! What are you doing? NO!!

Bella: (Carries Narrator by the ear)

Narrator: Ow! Ow! Oow!

Bella: From now on we are in charge of this story!

Narrator: Wait, wait! I'll do what you want!

Bella: Too late! (Kicks Narrator out the door) Ok people, how do you want this story to go?

Renesme: Oh! I know! I want a magical unicorn!

Bella: Renesme, be reasonable…

Jacob: The little angel should get what she wants, what color do you want you're unicorn Renesme?

Renesme: I want it spagont!

Jacob: Spagont? That's not even a word!

Bella: Jacob, let the angel get what she wants…

Jacob: Fine. When Bella, Edward, Renesme and Jacob were walking to the air port they spotted a magical unicorn that was of the color… Spagont… What do you want to happen next Renesme? I want to rid e the unicorn with you!

Jacob: Ok…Renesme became friends with the unicorn and they rode it together… Wait a second! Is that a magical unicorn of a color I have no idea what it is!?

Renesme: It's a magical unicorn of the color spagont! Do you want to be my friend unicorn?

Magical unicorn: Of course Renesme, that's how the story goes doesn't it?

Renesme: YAY it's also a _TALKING_ magical unicorn!! Come on Jacob! Let's ride! (She hops on the magical unicorn)

Jacob: Wait a minute! It actually happened! That means I can change every thing! After Renesme met the magical unicorn Jacob found a time machine and went to when he answered the phone and he told Edward that Bella was doing well and they got married and Bella never saw Edward again!

Bella: Jacob how could you!

Jacob: OMG! A time machine! Let's go!

-A while back at Bella's house.

Jacob: (Leaning in at Bella for a kiss)

_DRRRING!!!_

Jacob: Stupid phone, wait! Déja-vu! I came back in time! (Answer the phone) Hey Edward, it's Jacob. Charlie isn't here right now, but Bella's fine. Charlie went to his friend's funeral, yeah, bear attack. No, Bella's fine, she doesn't want to speak to you though. Yeah, I suggest you just stay there where ever the heck you are. Yeah, ok, hate you too, bye.

Bella: Was that Edward?

Jacob: Yeah, he wanted to talk to Charlie.

Bella: Did he want to talk to me?

Jacob: Yeah, but he just wanted to know you're dad's phone number.

Bella: Oh Jacob, I'm so upset…*sniff*

Jacob: Its ok Bella, I'll always be here for you.

Bella: Really?

Jacob: Yeah, now, where were we? Oh, yeah, I remember. *kiss*

Bella: Jacob?

Jacob: Yeah?

Bella: I love you.

Jacob: I love you too, will you marry me Bella?

Bella: Ok, I will, but only when I graduate, ok?

Jacob: I don't care when, just as long as you marry me…

Authors Note: If you think I should change or if you have any ideas it would be nice if you reviewed and any constructive criticism would be nice and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Victoria would arrive, who will save them then…

Bella: Jacob.

Jacob: Yeah?

Bella: What will happen now, I mean, Victoria is still out to get me and with Edward gone…

Jacob: (Puts his finger on her lips) Shush, every thing will be all right because Bella and Jacob found out that Victoria was destroyed by the voltory before she could create a massive army of young vampires and attempt to kill you.

Bella: Why did you talk as if you are the narrator of a story?

Jacob: (He grins) Oh, no reason, I just think that it might give us luck. You know what? I'll call Edward and ask him to call the voltory and ask them if they've destroyed any vampires recently, ok?

Bella: (Confused) Ok?

Later the day

Jacob: I called Edward.

Bella: So…

Jacob: He called the voltory and asked them, apparently they just killed a female vampire named Victoria because they had herd that she was going to create and army of young vampires for revenge against a girl named Bella and they caught her just before she had created her first minion.

Bella: REALY!?

Jacob: (He smiled) Yup, we can get on with our lives and be happy! Why don't we go on a trip?

Bella: I wish but I can't afford to, I've been short on cash lately…

Jacob: That's ok… (He transformed into a wolf and he bent down and motioned with his tail for her to hop on)

Bella: *giggle* Ok, but wait until we get into the forest ok?

Jacob: (Transformed back to a human) Ok, (he grinned) if you insist… (He swoops Bella of her feet)

Bella (Laughing and kicking her feet) Put me down you big flee bag.

Jacob: (A big grin on his face) It's not nice to call people names… (He caries her outside and puts her down)

Bella: Finally! Get in, we'll take my truck.

Jacob: I'm driving.

During the evening

Bella: Wow that was nice.

Jacob: *huff* Yeah, that was quite a climb up.

Bella: (Smiling) Yeah, but I'm not tired.

Jacob: (Grabs her) Yes, but I was the one doing all the lifting.

Bella: (Laugh) Thank you for bringing me here, but why this place, I've never been here before so why did you bring me here?

Jacob: Because this is where we are going to live.

Bella: Jacob, I'm serious, why are we here?

Jacob: I'm serious too; we are going to live here.

Bella: (Shocked) How?! This place must have cost a fortune!

Jacob: (Grinning) My dad gave it too me when I told him we were going to get married, it's a wedding gift he claims.

Bella: That's so sweet, but can Alice come? She's a good friend to me.

Jacob: Are you sure you want to? I mean, she might not really like the fact that you're marrying me.

**Suddenly ****something fell down from a tree.**

Alice: Yes, she's not very pleased that her best bud is marrying a dog, but none the less she's happy for her…

Bella: (Excited) Alice! How did you get here!?

Alice: I had a vision that someone proposed to you and I couldn't see who that someone was so I came to see who it was and apparently it's flea bag here which would explain how I couldn't see that someone… (She muttered) But I guess that in this case that it a some _THING._

Jacob: (Frustrated) What do you want?

Bella: (Glaring) Be nice Jacob!

Alice: Thank you Bella… Any way, I wanted to be invited to your wedding! I also wanted to plan it too.

Bella: No, it will be a private wedding between just Jacob, his father, Charlie, and me.

Alice: _PLEASE_? I _REALLY_ want to prepare it or at least get invited! If I can arrange it I won't invite a lot of people ok? So can I please prepare the wedding? Pretty, pretty please?

Jacob: _Uh, oh. I remember Bella's wedding, I was HUGE! I need to prevent that from happening!_

Bella: Ok…

Jacob: WAIT! I think Alice that you should be able to prepare the wedding…

Alice: REALLY!?

Jacob: But…

Alice: But? But what?

Jacob: But, I think Bella and I should supervise and I should don the invites…

Alice: But-

Jacob: No buts.

Bella: I think that Jacob's right, I mean, you did over do it at my party…

Alice: Ok, but I get to pick the dress ok?

Bella and Jacob: *sigh*

Bella: Ok…

Alice: YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

**It would be really nice and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this story. If you have any questions or suggestions I will answer them by sending you a message and once again I would truly appreciate it if you would review this story. Thank you and enjoy your lecture.**

Chapter 3

A Wedding in Paris, France and a visit from an unwanted ex…

Time has past and the wedding was prepared and so Jacob was getting ready to go down the isle and marry his dear Bella.

Da da ta da, bum ta da ta

Jacob: I can't believe I'm going to marry Bella!

Billy: I know, but it's a good thing that Edward left other wise she might have done the wrong choice and possibly marry him.

Jacob: _Oh, I know she would have…_Yeah, she might have done that and none of this would have been possible.

Billy: Yeah, and I can't believe I'm saying this about a blood sucking leach, but Alice isn't half that bad and she did a pretty good job on this place.

Jacob: Yeah, I know. I can't believe that we are basically friends!

Billy: Well, that must be a first in history.

Jacob: Yeah, I know.

Billy: Come on son, hurry up, you don't want to be late!

Jacob: I know…

Bella: (Coming down the isle)

Jacob: Wow.

Billy: She dazzling.

Jacob: I know.

Billy: You're a lucky man, you know that right?

Jacob: (Grinning) Oh, I know. I know…

Bella and Jacob: (Staring in each others eyes)

The Priest is a werewolf just to let you know.

The Priest says all the vows and Bella and Jacob say "I do" and all that wedding stuff.

Priest: You may kiss the bride.

Jacob: (Leans in for the kiss)

Edward: WAIT!!

Jacob: WHAT!?!

Edward: Wait, stop, and don't kiss!

Jacob: EDWARD!?! What the hell are you doing here?

Bella: Edward? What do you want, it's my wedding day and you were defiantly not invited!

Edward: I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about leaving you, please accept my apology. I never stopped loving you Bella! I STILL LOVE YOU!!!

Bella: I absolutely do NOT accept your apology! You left me when I needed you the most! It was Jacob who was always there! He saved my life when Laurence tried to kill me, not you! I HATE YOU!

Jacob: (All happy) Really! You HATE him!?

Bella: Yes, I do.

Jacob: I'm so proud of you honey.

Edward: Please, Bella…

Bella: LEAVE!

Edward: No.

All of Jacobs werewolf relatives: (Turn into wolves)

Charlie: What the hell is happening! They're monsters! Bella HIDE!

Bella: It's ok dad, I knew it all along, and Jacob's a werewolf too.

Charlie: Really!? Then why didn't you tell me!?

Bella: I was scared that you would disapprove…

Charlie: No, I wouldn't, but I mean what next, Edward is a vampire I assume… (Kidding)

Bella: Uh, actually, he is…

Charlie: WHAT!?! YOU WERE DATTING A VAMPIRE! He could have killed you Bella!

Bella: He almost did… Three times…

Edward: THREE TIMES!?! I only bit you once!

Bella: Yes, but Jasper and Laurence are your entire fault.

Edward: BUT HOW!?!

Bella: Because they wanted to kill me because I met you!

Edward: Is this how you feel about me Bella?

Bella: Yes, and I'm already married. (Leans in and kisses Jacob passionately on the lips)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella and Jacob sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage…

Jacob: I'm so happy that the house was done just in time for the wedding.

Bella: I know. It's beautiful…

Jacob: Are you alright?

Bella: Yeah I still have Edward's voice stuck in my head from all that screaming.

Flash Back of the Wedding

Edward: (Eyes closed, on his knees, screaming) !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob: OH SHUT THE HELL UP YOU B****!

Edward: Uh, no offence, but you're the dog here, not me.

Bella: He's sort of right, but you're not a b**** dear, he's the f****** leach from hell and that came to try to ruin my wedding by acting like a b****.

Jacob: Thanks for backing me up sweaty…

Bella: You're welcome dear… (Kiss)

Edward: (Eyes closed, on his knees, screaming) !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella and Jacob: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU B****!!!

Back to the Present

Jacob: Yeah, me too. I think I might have nightmares now, I might need to sleep with a night light or sleep in your bed tonight…

Bella: Very funny Jacob, but we're on our honey mood aren't we so aren't we supposed to have sex?

Jacob: I don't know. _God, that's disturbing! That means she had sex with Edward multiple times, that is seriously disturbing…_I've never had sex and I've never been married and I did not read "Marriages for dummies".

Bella: You didn't, but I bought you that book!

Jacob: Oops…

Bella: I'm going to get you!

Jacob: No you won't! (Turns into a werewolf)

Bella: Not fair!

Jacob: *Woof, woof.*

Bella: I do not speak b**** language.

Jacob: (Turns back into a human) That is not cool.

***Authors Note***

**I'm going to skip the next part because I think you people know what they're going to do… and personally I do not like typing about that let alone posting it on fan fiction. **

A time skip of a week.

Bella: Jacob?

Jacob: Yes?

Bella: I need to tell you something…

Jacob: What?

Bella: I'm pregnant…

Jacob: Really!?! That's great!!!!

Bella: Don't get your hopes up because I've only been pregnant for a couple of days so I could easily get a miscarriage.

Jacob: I don't think that that's going to happen because I won't let it happen… _With my narrator powers I can protect her from any harm to Renesme!_

Bella: That's sweet Jacob but it's not like you can fight nature.

Jacob: You're right… _NOT!_

Bella: I wonder what it will be…

Jacob: I think it'll be a girl.

Bella: Why do you suppose that?

Jacob: _Uh oh._ Uh, us ware-wolves can predict stuff like that.

Bella: Really?

Jacob: Yup.

Bella: Awesome! I always wanted a baby girl!

A couple of months pass…

Somewhere in England sitting on a rocking chair dreaming about the day that Bella will realise that Edward was meant for her is Edward. It's been months since he's herd from Bella and he's wondering when he should go and finish Jacob off and live with Bella for ever, but of course, Jacob fans, this is nothing but his imagination, he would not have a chance against Jacob…

Rosalie: I've got good news and bad news…

Edward: (Sits up a little dazes) What!? Who, what, where, when, why!?! Rosalie! What are you doing here?

Rosalie: Edward, I have news…

Edward: Oh, right! So…

Rosalie: Like I've already said, I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to here first?

Edward: The good news. _Maybe Jacob died and Bella's finally come to her senses and is looking for me!_

Rosalie: The good news is that Bella is ok…

Edward: That's it!? What's the bad news!?

Rosalie: The bad news is that they're still married and they seem to be going fine-

Edward: Is that it?

Rosalie: I wasn't finished. The other bad news is that Bella's pregnant with a baby girl…

Edward: WHAT!?! How long has this been?!

Rosalie: She's two and a half months pregnant…

Edward: NOOO!!!!! This can not be! I must stop this! If I can't have Bella completely no one will! Jasper!

Jasper: Yes?

Edward: It's time we hunt for some human, and maybe a little bit of mutt too…

***Authors Note***

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it had to be unless you want me to add unimportant boring information. BTW, the baby's name is going to be Tala, not Renesme. It means, she wolf in Native American so I thought it would suit the baby.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When your ex comes back to kill you, your husband and your baby, what do you do?

There's a baby shower, it's been eight months since Bella's been pregnant and every one's happy and all of Bella's friends (including Alice) are there, not to mention **Jacob's** clan…

***Authors Note***

**Yes, the clan has become Jacob's because he totally deserved it and he thought that it might help his parenting skills.**

Bella: (Opening a present) Oh, great, more dippers. (She says in a really dull voice. She chucks the diapers to the HUGE pile that she received for the baby) NEXT!

Alice: I hope you like it, it's nothing much…

Quill: (Muttering to Jacob) Yeah right, she can afford anything she wants because she's lived for more than a life time!

Jacob: (Muttering to Quill) True, but she's actually really nice when you get to know her and she likes to spend her money on other people!

Bella: Thank you Alice! _Thank god! Alice always gives good gifts so I know it's not dippers!_

Alice: I got you a life's supply of diapers.

Bella: _Never mind…_

Jacob: Who's life time, yours or the baby's?

Alice: Of course the baby's! By the way Bella, that's not all.

Bella: _Thank god!_

Alice: It's in the baby's room.

Every one in the party: (Walks up to the baby's room)

Bella: Aw! That's so sweet!

There, where the old crib had been was a brand new one made out of solid oak wood and had a silk bottom and a fluffy pillow with the picture of a cute little manga wolf on it and beside that there was the cutest stuffed animal wolf that you could have ever seen.

Jacob: Wow, you really out did yourself Alice, this is perfect!

Alice: Oh it was nothing, I made sure to get as much puppy/wolf as possible because I'm assuming that she shall become a werewolf when she gets older since both of Jacob's ancestors are the first pack leaders.

Jacob: Thank you so much.

Alice: My pleasu- (She paused) Uh oh…

Jacob: What?! What do you see!?

Alice: Jasper, don't do that, please! (She made a sad face and looked at Bella) You are all in great danger; Edward and Jasper are coming to get you guys and the baby… *choke* If I could cry I would. (Looks up to the sealing) Why Jasper?! WHY!?!?! (Buries her face in her hands)

Bella: (Wraps her arms around Alice) It's ok, well be safe. You don't need to fight, the pack will but I don't blame you for not going against your own family.

Alice: No, I will fight for you. Edward is just obsessed with revenge and poor Jasper just loves human blood too much and I need to stop him, besides, if ether of them bit you someone would need to suck the venom out before you become a vampire and you're child will die.

Bella: (Her eyes widened) On second thought, stay.

Jacob: Ok, we seriously need to relax, who wants cake?

Bella: Yeah, you're right; the stress could harm the baby. Who wants cake?

Every one: Sure. Ok. Why not?

And so every one ate ice cream cake and were all happy, but poor Alice couldn't have any so she just sat there and watched every one else eat cake. This was not necessarily a bad thing because this way she could pay more attention to Edward's movements. It was defiantly not a bad thing when she got a vision of Edward running as fast as he could in the forest trying desperately to find the new family's house.

Alice: Let us not eat cake!

Quill: (His face full of icing) Why?

Alice: Edward and Jasper are on there way and they have a couple of friends, more like seven…

Jacob: SEVEN! _That's a lot; I think it is time to use my awesome narrator powers!_ Suddenly the new vampires spotted a poor hiker wondering the woods and they were all very hungry so the attacked and killed him. They all started to fight and were killing each other so the number of new vampires went down from seven to one.

Alice: Why are you talking like that?

Jacob: (Grinning) No reason.

Bella: Don't worry Alice, he does that a lot.

Alice: Oh. Hey, guys! Six of the vampires are dead because they fought over food so now we only need to fight Edward, Jasper, and that other vampire dude.

Jacob: _Mweh ha ha!_

Bella: That's odd; every time that Jacob says something like that it actually happens…

Every one: (Looks at Jacob)

Jacob: _Uh oh._

Alice: Maybe he's like me and he can tell the future but not the same things as me! Jacob, is there any thing else that's going to happen?

Jacob: _Think fast Jacob, think! I know…_ Quill looked under the couch and found a cat then he started to chasse it.

Quill: Like that's ever going to happen… (Glances at the couch) But what harm could it do just to have a peek… (Walks to couch, crouches down, and looks under the couch)

A cat storms out from under the couch and runs across the room.

Quill: Cat!!!!! (Turns into a wolf) BARK! (Chasses cat around the house)

Every one: *laughs* (Stops laughing and turn toward Jacob)

Jacob: _Big uh oh…_

Bella: Jacob, we don't own a cat.

Jacob: Hihi… It was a stray?

Bella: Jacob, what are you not telling us?

Jacob: I can tell the future? Hihi?

Bella: Jacob…

Jacob: Before I say anything I just need to say one thing… Every one got dizzy all of a sudden, fainted and got amnesia and forgot all about the telling the future thing, and Alice, because she can't feint, all of a sudden got amnesia and also forgot about the telling the future thing.

Bella: Nice try Jacob but… I feel dizzy… (Feint)

Quill: Wait, Bella, are you ok… (Feint)

Every one else: (One by one they feint except for Alice)

Alice: Wait, what were we talking about?

Jacob: Oh, nothing, except for the fact that Edward could be here any minute.

There was a nock at the door and it shattered to pieces.

Edward: I'm sorry, am I disturbing any thing? (Grinning)


	6. Author's Note

***Author's not****e***

**I'm sorry to say that I shall not update for a bit for I may have found a publisher interested in my own story so I'll be working on that for the next week. Sorry for any inconveniences. **

**-**KatieKatBar


End file.
